


情色童话

by GarciaVivar



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kind of like dolphin, M/M, Merman Yondu, PWP, Peter is not one hundred percent a dick, a lot of kisses, but quite close, mindless fuck
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: Centaurians turn into mermen when they get into any form of water body, and Quill could not swim.





	情色童话

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of Merman!Yondu.

“妈的，奎尔——”  
勇度接下来的话被地面塌陷的隆隆声完全地掩盖住了。彼得感觉到脚下的地面震动，开裂，然后他就直挺挺地掉进这岩石小岛曾经漂浮的海中。呃，看来勇度的直觉是对的，没有那个宝石这座岛就无法继续存在——可惜他没听船长的话。然而这念头一闪而过，随着海水吞噬他的身体，迅速被无底的恐惧所取代：无底，海洋一般无底的恐惧。  
是这样的，高科技这种东西总能把生活变得很简单：比如你要到水里去干活，但是从来没学过游泳，怎么办？穿一件劫掠者潜水服，问题就轻而易举地解决了。你根本不用知道怎么在水下呼吸，怎么摆动四肢来让自己在水中前行，潜水服包揽所有工作。超赞，对吧？  
……直到你发现自己在水面之下，手边却一件潜水服都没有。那你可就完蛋了。  
彼得·奎尔知道自己完蛋了。他在下沉，行星的引力将他拖向海洋无底、幽暗的深渊，远离这行星所属的恒星——如同地球的太阳——发出的光芒。他猜测在深空中窒息也不过是这样的感觉，只是外面不像海底一般潮湿咸涩。他的衣服浸湿了，紧贴着皮肤，弄得他浑身发痒；喉咙痛得就像有人做了一碗放盐太多的汤然后给他从鼻子灌了下去一样。溺死太可怕了，奎尔得出这样的结论。他正在溺死，这太可怕了。  
就连他的面具也不在身边。掉入水中的瞬间他松了手，把精力全都放在了抓紧那颗宝石上面。那是他们的战利品，如果丢了的话勇度会要他命的。但是他正在溺死，所以手中的战利品总归会随着他一起遗落在海洋深处。彼得不知道勇度对此会有什么样的想法，他用尽了所有剩余的脑细胞刻画半人马星人的模样。  
勇度会很生气。他生气的时候很性感，尤其是生气的时候。机械鳍疯狂地闪烁着红色的光，美到极致。如果不是正忙着在水底挣扎的话，彼得都要被自己逗笑了：因为那脑中的图景越来越清晰。幻觉。他在幻觉中看到勇度向自己游来，闪亮的鳍，赤裸的蓝色胸膛——在幻想中勇度有一条美人鱼的尾巴，结实而优雅，被泛着金属光泽的蓝色鳞片覆盖，扇动着破开海水，拖着一道长长的痕迹。  
他感觉一双手臂环住他的身体，然后忽然间他开始上行，以不可思议的速度逃离引力的魔咒，水在耳边如风般呼啸而过。在脑子转起来之前彼得的头已经浮出了水面。一开始他只能大口喘息着，让身体迫切需要的空气充满肺部，并呛咳出喝下的海水。他觉得有点恶心，耳朵里嗡嗡的鸣响半天才消退。  
“……听得到我说话吗？”  
熟悉的声音——他的船长。这声音让奎尔混乱的大脑稍微清醒了一些，当然，勇度又一次救了他的小命，就像小美人鱼从海难中救起王子一样。什么烂比喻，勇度跟小美人鱼简直一点可比性都没有——彼得皱了皱眉头。他觉得有哪里不对，比如他的腿。下面应该有另一双腿，被皮革包裹着，踩着水维持上浮的姿态。可是没有。彼得感觉自己的腿正贴着一种厚实而光滑的东西，几乎像是鱼的尾巴。  
他的意识空白了几秒，然后他发现自己拼命地想要从把他托在水中的生物身边挣开，一边喊叫着一边又踢又打。但是抱着他的那双手臂丝毫没有松开的意思，他又听到了勇度的声音，命令他他妈的冷静一下听他说话。多亏了这些年来在劫掠者之中的所受的训练，彼得下意识地按着声音说的做了，转过头朝向那个生物——勇度——看进那双红色的眼睛。  
奇怪的是，他迎上的眼神当中有一种不确定性，一点也不像平时的船长。勇度的牙齿，不知道为什么比彼得印象中更尖利的牙齿，正轻咬着下唇。如果不是现在的情况过于离谱，彼得一定会觉得这表情太催情了。好吧，虽然现在的情况够离谱，但是彼得还是觉得这表情非常催情，至少他的阴茎这么想。  
“奎尔，我知道你觉得这他妈很奇怪，听我说——我的母星隔一段时间就要被大水淹一下，所以我这个种族都会在海里变出鱼尾巴。跟水底的怪物打起架来比较好使。尾鳍比刀刃尖，速度也快。”  
彼得只能盯着他。人鱼，他想。这个跟他上了好几个月床的船长原来还藏着这样一个秘密。他看到的尾巴是真实存在的，或许他能对它做点什么好玩的事。  
“你沉得太快了，小子，像个石头一样。得在你带着宝石一起淹死之前把你捞上来。看到你死抓着它不放了，你小子是个可塑之才……”勇度还在没完没了地唠叨，而彼得已经没有在听了。他欠身向前，舔了舔勇度的嘴唇。尝起来像海水。  
勇度惊讶地缩着脖子，在彼得对他嘴唇的袭击之间勉强挤出了几个字：“你干什么，奎尔？”  
“亲你啊。我想操你，勇度。”彼得用一种半梦半醒的声音说。他觉得自己宛如在一个充满肉欲的色情童话之中，他的床伴是一条梦幻般的人鱼。可能他还是死了，因为这一切实在太不现实——勇度的皮肤在阳光下闪烁的样子，那蓝色的舌头不自觉地舐过被吻过的唇角的样子，以及绝美的人鱼尾扫过他大腿的触觉。  
勇度看着奎尔，表情就像是后者刚刚告诉他自己要把阴茎塞进阿斯卡瓦里人的嘴巴里一样。  
“妈的，我知道地球人都是疯子，不过不知道你们还是群变态。你听见我说话了吗，小子？这副身体是用来打架的，不是用来上床的。”  
“你开玩笑的吧？”彼得的手指从勇度的胸膛打着圈慢慢下滑，“人鱼诶，简直像从我最劲爆的春梦里面出来的一样。”  
“我就是这个意思！把你的手拿开……”勇度没说完，话音转成了一个呻吟。彼得用手抓住了他的胯部，那里的鳞片比尾巴上软一些，并且相当敏感。那双手小心翼翼地向他身体中央滑去，感受着勇度在这触碰下轻颤。  
“人鱼勃起是什么样子？”他把脸埋在勇度的肩膀上，舔了一下那里的皮肤。海水的味道。他开始爱上了勇度身上海水的气息和味觉，这与他颇为相称。“告诉我，水里的样子我看不见……我能摸摸你吗？”  
勇度连拒绝的机会都没有，彼得一边问着，一边将拇指滑进了那条缝隙。他感觉到那根细长的生殖器温驯地蜷缩在那里，于是用手指摩挲它的顶端，享受性器官奇异的触觉。  
“如果我们在岸上，我会把你吸到射出来。你想要那样吗，勇度？”  
半人马星人没有回答，只是粗喘着，紧紧抱住他的身体。彼得又伸了两根手指头进去，抚弄那根生殖器：它很快开始胀大，渗出黏滑的液体。从勇度呼吸的频率来看，唯一一个让他没有一口对着奎尔的肩膀咬下去的原因就是他清楚地知道自己的牙有多尖。谢天谢地。  
勇度对区区一个手活的反应大到让彼得觉得惊奇，毕竟，他说得上是彼得所有床伴里最有经验的之一，尽管那些经验绝大多数都来自和不同星球上的性爱机器人鬼混。勇度大概是奎尔进入青春期后的第一个性幻想对象，年轻的劫掠者知道船长很少会和任何有血有肉的生物睡觉，但他也相信死缠烂打之下总有一天勇度会同意跟他上床的，不管那之前他要被揍多惨。在他二十一岁这年他终于找到机会把硬得发疼的阴茎塞进了养父蓝色的屁眼，那个瞬间让他感觉所有等待都很值得——即使总体来说那一次彼得丢尽了人，被勇度骑得没几分钟就缴械投降。重点是，在性爱这方面勇度是个中高手，生殖器被扯了几下就成了这个样子完全不是他的风格。  
除非，一个疯狂的念头钻进彼得的脑袋，除非这是勇度作为人鱼的第一次性爱。  
“勇度，”他转头舔上了对方的耳廓，听到一声嘶哑的呻吟，“是不是从来没有人对你这副身体做过这种事，嗯？”  
“闭嘴。”船长颤抖着命令道，接着深吸了一口气，“除了你这个地球小变态，宇宙里没人会想着操一条人鱼。”  
“所以这是你的第一次。”彼得雀跃地咬了一下勇度的耳垂，用那只没有忙着玩弄勇度生殖裂的手解开了自己的裤子，撸动几下已经半硬的阴茎，撤出手指，将龟头刺入那个缝隙。他顶得并不是很深，因为勇度的性器官在刺激下已经处于勃起状态，正本能地想要从生殖裂之中钻出来。在湿润温暖的黏膜腔包裹之中与另一根阴茎紧紧贴合的触感将彼得的神经末梢挑动到了极限，他两臂穿过勇度的腋下，紧紧攀住人鱼的肩膀，同时口中忍不住溢出一串呻吟和叹息。他把脸从蓝色的肩膀上抬起来，去吮吸勇度的嘴唇，在那里尝到了甜腥，与他曾经在勇度的伤口上尝过的味道相仿。血的味道。  
彼得叹了一口气，着迷地用舌头舔过勇度的口腔。他的舌尖小心地触碰人鱼的牙齿，勇度一动都不敢动，生怕锋利如武器般的硬物伤到胆大妄为的柔软组织。然而来自下身的刺激推着一串近乎啜泣的声音从他喉咙里冒出来，如果不是奎尔堵着他的嘴，或许他会疯狂地哀求年轻人把阴茎撤出去——生殖腔中的胀痛近乎难以忍受，被异物侵入的不适夹杂着敏感的黏膜被刺激带来的快感；阴茎被摩擦的愉悦又与饱涨却无法伸展的疼痛相互碰撞，溅出火星，烧毁他的理智。  
奎尔从他的嘴唇上退开，在勇度又要咬住下唇平衡刺激的时候用手捏住了他的下巴。  
“别再咬你自己了，都是血。”他一边说一边将双腿缠上勇度的腰间，吊在他身上挺动，“唱歌吧，我想听你的歌喉，小美人鱼。”  
勇度的理智被挤在脑子里的一个角落，小声抱怨着如果他还能思考的话一定会把奎尔狠狠嘲笑一番然后用亚卡箭扎他的屁股，可惜他一个字都说不出来也没法让大脑工作，只能听话地任由一串夹杂着哭腔的尖叫逸出来。奎尔因为某些缘故疼痛地倒抽着冷气，腰间的动作却丝毫没有停止的意思，阴茎反复地操进生殖裂，因为阻力越来越大而愈加卖力。  
“疼……”他勉强地攒出了一个音节，额头绵软地抵在奎尔肩上。  
“我知道，你的鳞都炸起来了，这条裤子肯定没法要了。”奎尔这样回答。人鱼有敏锐的嗅觉，然而直到这时勇度才注意到浮在海水之中的人类的鲜血气息。宇宙里没人会想着操一条人鱼，因为人鱼身上所有的东西都是武器，包括那些能竖起来的薄薄的鳞片。他不想知道奎尔的腿现在是什么惨样子。  
“你疯了，混小子，万一这水里有什么东西嗅到你的血，我们就死定了。”  
话是这么说，勇度却没有做出任何行动来终止这场性爱。他身体上的疼痛与快感都被推进到了前所未有的层次，甚至将死亡的恐怖都推向了边缘。如果在这一刻就死掉，他或许不会太在乎。  
奎尔也是。  
人鱼的性器顶在人类阴茎对面，抽搐了几下，射出一股温热粘稠的液体，填满了生殖腔。彼得低吼一声，用力地挺动胯部，滑腻而猛烈的抽插磨蹭让勇度的眼珠都要翻起来了。  
然而他停了下来。人鱼的尾巴颤抖着，主动地前后摆动将阴茎纳入缝隙。接下来奎尔的手又回到他的胯间，将他固定在那里。勇度把头抬起来，疑惑又恼怒地看着他的小混蛋。奎尔只是给了他一个确信的微笑——尽管这一点都没能让他感到安心。他百分之八十确定自己不会喜欢男孩接下来要干的事。  
百分之九十，彼得的手滑向鱼尾上另一个孔洞时勇度想。  
“你疯了。”他又说了一遍，“别碰那里。”  
他的大脑尖叫着说如果彼得操进那个孔里他会疼晕过去，可是勇度一点都不慌张，只是平静而好奇地感受着地球人的手指探入他的生殖腔，裹上一层他刚刚射出来的黏液当作润滑，然后向下侵入他鱼尾上的肛门。彼得的动作很慢，因为那个洞实在是太紧了，并且不像一般形态下一样富有弹性。尽管他到现在为止所做的一切都混蛋极了，但他还不想伤到他的船长。奎尔再一次地吻上勇度的嘴唇，这一次动作温柔，两瓣嘴唇微微分开将勇度还在渗血的下唇噙住，挤压，磨蹭。  
海水在他们身体周围起起伏伏，推动两具交缠的身体向不知哪个方向漂流。彼得感觉勇度颤抖得越来越厉害，旋即模糊地意识到人鱼一边招架着自己的侵犯一边还要维持着两人浮于海面。彼得的喉咙和鼻腔仍然因为呛了海水而发疼，被勇度的鳞片划伤的大腿内侧浸在盐水中，伤口有种跳动着的麻木。恒星的光芒炽热，烤得他面部发疼，彼得知道明天他的脸会泛出晒伤的红色；勇度大概也好不到哪里去。他的眼睑垂下，蓝色的睫毛末端翘起，由于这不可思议的近距离显得格外清晰。他没有抗议彼得手指上的动作，安静地接受着，以近乎顺从的脆弱姿态。  
“你美得像天使一样。”一吻结束后他对勇度说，同时将第二根手指插进了终于稍微放松了一些的体腔。他不懂人鱼的身体构造，只知道当手指向上弯曲触碰到一层薄膜时，贴在他阴茎上的生殖裂抽动了一下，里面的家伙又一次精神起来。  
勇度张着嘴呼吸空气，血红色的瞳孔散大。  
“天啊。”彼得告诉勇度，“你说这副身体不是用来做爱的，但是我想不到比这更适合做爱的身体了。”  
人鱼仍然保持着那迷离破碎的表情，轻轻摇了摇头。彼得还没有射精过的阴茎硬得厉害，躺在生殖腔的缝隙处寻求安慰，与勇度渐渐探出的性器顶端相互摩擦。两人的呻吟声断断续续，彼此交替。年轻的劫掠者一手捧着船长的脸，肆意地在蓝色的皮肤上烙下亲吻。  
“求你了，勇度，让我操你。”他的声音跌跌撞撞，手指抽插分合毫无固定的频率。海水从被打开的穴口涌入人鱼的身体，微凉，被新加入的手指挤出去的时候一并带走了润滑用的黏液。但不要紧，他已经容纳下三根手指了，尽管只是勉强包裹它们。它们隔着薄膜按摩他的生殖器，使它伸展出去，充血膨胀。勇度想象着奎尔的阴茎替代那些手指会是什么感觉，然后又想象着先前人类的性器操进自己身体的触感。他眨眨眼睛，小心地松开一直环在奎尔腰上的一条胳膊，摸索着握住男孩的阴茎。彼得发出一声长长的呻吟，变换姿势重新攀上勇度的身体。他先是滑进勇度的生殖裂，让更多黏液裹住阴茎，然后横冲直撞地塞进了扩张好的孔洞。  
“天啊，天啊，天啊，”男孩近乎哭泣着咬上勇度的肩膀，下身用尽全力地一遍一遍操进窄小的通道。勇度连叫出来的力气都没有了，只能发出细小的气声，双手没着没落地抓着奎尔后背上的衣服。彼得就像失控了一样混乱地顶弄着他，时而戳刺紧实的内壁，时而将龟头拖过上部的薄膜，更多时候只是试图向更深的地方冲刺进去，甚至顶到先前手指没有到达过的地方，生生劈开那里。勇度觉得他的尾巴要被撕裂成两半了，然而他的生殖器却兴奋地伸着，每一次腔内的根部被奎尔顶到，都愉快地颤抖并渗出液体。  
疼痛。完美的疼痛。  
勇度被操得射了出来；彼得紧随着发出一阵窒息般的抽气声，胯部死死顶在鱼尾上，将精液全部挤进了人鱼的腔道。高潮过后他们依偎着平复呼吸，勇度找到奎尔的嘴唇索要一个亲吻，地球人自然乐意：一个唇齿交缠的亲吻，舌头也相互纠结；然而不像先前的吻一样被欲望充斥，这个吻懒散着，抚慰着，满载着情绪。  
然后奎尔口袋里还没被海水泡坏的通讯器嘀嘀嘀响了起来。

克拉格林终于从一座浮岛上把他们两个人接上船的时候，勇度的尾巴已经重新变回了双腿。可是他的衣服变不回来了。大副看了看沉默地走向舱室的船长，把目光转到狼狈地浑身滴着海水和血水的奎尔身上。  
“你们跟什么东西打起来了？”  
“啊？”奎尔疑惑地看着他。  
“船长的衣服都没了，所以我猜他是变成了鱼尾巴那个样子——他只有跟水生物打架的时候才变出那个模样，吓死人。你呢，衣服都扯烂了，还受了伤。所以你们在水里遇到了什么？”  
奎尔耸了耸肩膀：“哦，你知道啦，就是那种……带刺的，我也说不清楚，反正是个像鳄鱼一样的东西。”  
克拉格林挑起了眉毛，好像在考虑要不要相信奎尔说的话。最后他笑了笑，什么都没再问，只是打发奎尔快去洗个澡顺便包扎一下伤口，免得到了大气层外面冻感冒了。

“下一次，”彼得重重地顶了一下腰，把船长压进床垫里。蓝色的大腿分开，夹在他的身上，轻轻颤抖。  
“你小子别做梦了，不会有下一次的。”  
“下一次。”彼得坚持着，将性器拔出来一点又用力操回去，勇度嗓子里发出一声沙哑的呻吟，指甲嵌入彼得的胳膊，“下一次，我们要研究研究你那根漂亮的阴茎。我说了我要把你吸到射出来，说到做到。”


End file.
